kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Inoshishi Inves (Evolved)
The is a Red-type breed of Advanced Inves. The Inoshisi Inves is a rare Inves, only seen on two occasions, both in its . History When an Elementary Inves that was the sole survivor of the Inves group that Kamen Rider Bravo summoned to fight against Gaim and Ryugen and were wiped out from the advent of Gaim's Suika Arms ate the lot of Lockseeds, it evolved into an Inoshisi Inves, only this one skipped straight into the Strengthen Form. When Gaim in Suika Arms Yoroi Mode managed to smash off most of the Inves' armor, it ran off, but it was cornered thanks to Ryugen crippling it while on the Sakura Hurricane. It was then destroyed by Suika Arms Yoroi Mode's Twin Bladed Slice. A Strengthened Form Inoshisi Inves was part of Kaito Kumon's Inves army which fought against that of Kouta Kazuraba, both having summoned them with their newfound Overlord powers. It charged at Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms and was destroyed by his DJ Gun. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. Presumably, the Inoshishi Inves has an Advanced stage in between Elementary Inves and Strengthened Form. However, it did not make an appearance in the series. - Strengthened Form= is the ultimate form of the Inoshishi Inves. An Elementary Inves, upon eating a multitude of Lockseeds, can bypass the Advanced Inves stage and evolve straight to this form. It can use its tusks as melee weapons. Appearances: Episodes 7, 45 }} Profile *Episodes: 7, 45 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Gaim Suika Arms Yoroi Mode's Twin Bladed Slice, Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms' DJ Gun. *Animal Basis: Boar *Height: cm *Weight: kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Inoshishi Inves was designed by Niθ, the designer of the Red-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Boar Monsters Category:Pig Monsters